


65. Anniversaries

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [65]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Anniversaries. One is paper, two is cotton, three is leather, four is fruit, five is wood... what, exactly, is 917?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Quynh
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	65. Anniversaries

"Be careful, please!"

Nile stops short at the door to the safehouse's living room. "Is this a special Tuesday, or do I need to just get used to this?"

"It's our anniversary, I'll have you know!" Joe looks up from where he's carefully arranging rose petals into a giant mosaic of a crossed longsword and scimitar across the floor. It's very phallic. 

"Right, but you've had… how many?"

"917," Joe says proudly. "Beat that!"

"No one has," Nile assures him. "You go this big every year?"

"My Nicky deserves the best."

Nile studies the pink-and-red artwork. "Yeah, guess he does."


End file.
